Once Upon a Dream
by paradoxpandax
Summary: Based on a prompt/slight AU. A certain handsome stranger thinks Kurt has a beautiful singing voice.


**A/N:** Hey guys! This pile of fluff is my first story on this account. I really hope you like it! I thought the idea was adorable and I just had to write it. Please review!

 **Based on this prompt from OTPprompts:** **Imagine person A of your OTP making dinner for themself and singing a love song that's normally a duet while a window is open. Suddenly, person B who is outside the window starts singing along with them. Bonus if this how they first meet.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kurt stood over the stove where pasta noodles boiled in a huge pot. He'd had a lazy Saturday for the most part, not doing much except a little cleaning and tv-marathoning. But his week had been hectic and fast-paced, from satisfying high maintenance models to missed deadlines to planning Vogue's glamorous summer fashion shows. It was nice to unwind.

Cooking dinner was something he didn't mind, in fact it was therapeutic for him. And seeing how his best friend and roommate Rachel wasn't allowed to touch the stove without a fire extinguisher handy, Kurt was the primary cook in the apartment.

She'd be home in a few hours, exhausted and _whiny_ and demanding Kurt's attention as she prattled on about her impossible costars or _why_ _didn't_ _the_ _director ever listen to her valuable ideas?_

Kurt would humor her like he always did, offer food and sassy advice and occasionally a hug when Rachel was being especially dramatic. She always asked him _what would I do without you, Kurt?_ And honestly Kurt didn't know.

She needed a boyfriend and Kurt needed more of a social life.

For now he was a broke college student and a Vogue intern and that was okay. Still he had plans for his future, and every aspiring star went through _phases,_ right?

Absentmindedly Kurt sang while he stirred, his voice clear and melodious. He forgot the window in the kitchen was open, and his voice carried outside like a bird singing in a tree.

 ** _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_**

 ** _I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_**

Blaine was walking his dog Adam, a three year old German Shepard, when he heard a angel singing somewhere above him. He was sure it had to be an angel, for he had never heard such a beautiful sound before.

 ** _Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_**

 ** _Yet if I know you, I know what you'll do_**

He stopped in his tracks and looked up and around. Adam whined and tugged at his leash, urging his owner to continue their walk.

"Hush boy, it's okay. Sit!" Adam obediently plopped down at Blaine's feet, panting.

 ** _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_**

 ** _La da la da la ahahahahah_**

Blaine spotted an open window a few stories high in the apartment building in front of him. Was the singing coming from there? It had to be.

 ** _But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do_**

Blaine grinned. This was too perfect.

 _ **You'll love me at once**_

 _"The way you did once upon a dream!"_

Kurt startled at the deep voice that joined him in song from outside and dropped the spoon he was stirring with. He turned to look at the open window and walked over to peek his head out. A young man with dark hair, who must've been around his age, stood on the street below with his dog and he was looking up at Kurt.

"Oh!" cried Kurt, blushing like a turnip at his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"Oh it wasn't…I'm not…it's just…"

"I guess I seem like a creeper, huh?" The guy beamed up at him and Kurt felt a flutter in his stomach. He was pretty cute for a creeper.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. My roommate likes to leave the windows open."

The cute creeper's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "On the contrary, you have the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard."

Kurt was sure he looked like a tomato by now. "Um thank you…um," he gulped and glanced away.

What was he thinking? He couldn't invite a stranger up to his apartment. Didn't he remember the plot line of every crime show he ever watched?

His beating heart took control over his rational brain and before he could think better of it, he leaned back out the window. "I know we just met…I mean we're strangers and everything. But…I'm making pasta if you would like to join me for dinner."

The guy raised his dark triangular eyebrows and smirked. "But don't you remember? We've met before."

Kurt frowned as he racked his brain. Surely he wouldn't have forgotten such a charming and attractive man. "We… We have?"

His smirk spread into a smile as he nodded. "Why of course, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream."

Kurt laughed in delight. Surely this dork was no serial killer.

"C'mon Prince Philip, I'll buzz you in."

* * *

 _~end~_


End file.
